As a conventional stator for use in a vehicle AC generator, in a stator core formed by a plurality of laminated cores having tooth portions and slot portions, there is one in which an electrodeposition coating film made of insulation resin is formed on a rotor-facing surface (a surface facing a rotor) in the tooth portion (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses that a continuous film with no unevenness can be formed with a sufficient film thickness even in a case where a coating film is insufficient when impregnation coating with a brush or spray coating is performed, the case including the space between laminates.
Furthermore, as other conventional example, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses one in which irregularities between strip-shaped bodies in an inner diameter direction of a stator core are eliminated to avoid inward protrusion of edges of the strip-shaped bodies, this makes it possible to perform coating for uniform anti-rust to prevent the occurrence of the locked state of rotation due to rust generated between a rotor and a stator and to eventually prevent performance defects, and the amount of coating to be used for anti-rust of the inner periphery of the stator can be reduced.